Girl meets Jealousy
by Dolphin Dreamer3
Summary: There is a school dance, it's girls ask guys, but when Missy asks Lucas first riley decides to ask Austin. Later on at the dance they find out they like each other a lot.
1. It's Too Late

**Girl Meets Jealousy**

**When there is a dance at school it's girls ask boys and all the boys have to say yes. So when Missy asks Lucas first, Riley decides to ask Jax but later on at the dance it's not like anything they ever expected.**

**R****il****ey's P.O.V**

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

I woke up to the alarm on my phone. Oh no! It was 6:45, I had to get ready fast. Maya always picks me up for school at exactly 7. I had only 13 minutes to change and eat breakfast so I just put on a ruffled top, a pink sweater, and jeans. I rush downstairs to get breakfast and saw Lucas.

"Hey Lucas. What are you doing here?" I said trying not to embarrass myself in front of him.

"I just came here early," Lucas replied.

"3…2…1…" I counted down as Maya opened the door.

"Hey Riles! Hey cowboy!" Maya greeted us as we put on our backpacks.

"Hey Maya!" Lucas and I said at the same time. We both locked eyes and blushed.

We walked out the door and on our way to the subway.

**At School**

"Hey Farkle!" we all said at the same time.

"Hey guys, did you hear the announcement about the dance? No one knows about it yet but your dad is going to explain everything about it in class," Farkle explained.

We all walk into my dad's class first and got all our books out.

"Okay class, there is going to be a school dance held in 5 days. It's girls ask guys and you have to say yes. One more thing ask the guys after class so there won't be any disruptions," Cory explained.

Should I ask Lucas? He's cute, funny, smart, and nice. What if he didn't want to go with me but had to say yes? That wouldn't be good.

"Class dismissed!"Cory shouted.

I'm going to ask Lucas now. I looked up and saw Missy next to Lucas. I knew had I missed my chance. my dad and Maya both saw what happened.

"Sorry Riley," both Cory and Maya said. I ran out of the class with tears.


	2. The Wrong Boy

**Cory's P.O.V**

That boy is dead to me now.

"If only boys could say no," Maya looked at me.

"In my defense I made that rule because I didn't want boys to hurt Riley's feelings," I looked at Maya who was still glaring at me.

**Riley's P.O.V**

I can't believe I missed my chance. What if Lucas likes Missy? I heard footsteps after that thought.

"What happened?" asked Austin, one of my classmates. I tried to hold my tears in so he wouldn't see me cry.

"Nothing much," I replied quickly.

"I'm serious, I see your tears. So, what's up?" he asked. I finally had the courage to tell him what happened and my crush on Lucas.

"So that's why I was storming out of my dad's class," I concluded.

"I can believe Missy would do something like that!" Austin commented.

"I know this is a silly question but do you want to go to the dance with me?" I asked nervously.

"Sure," he had to say yes anyway.

**Austin's P.O.V**

"She fell for our plan. Now you can get revenge on her at the dance," I informed her.

"Good. Riley is going to get what's coming for her,"she replied. The phone hung up and I went to my other class.

**Sorry that it's so short but chapter three is going to be longer.**


	3. Because of Missy

**Austin's P.O.V**

I went back in the class and saw Riley who was ignoring a confused Lucas.

"Do you have everything set up for the prank on Riley at the dance?" I asked ?

"Yes, and it's going to be epic!" ? replied with evil eyes.

**Riley's P.O.V**

"Come on, Riley talk to me!" Lucas whined.

"Why don't you just go talk to Missy?" I replied. Missy walked to my desk.

"Hi Lucas, MY date to the dance!" Missy said smiling. She probably wanted me to be jealous. Lucas smiled.

"Hey Missy," he replied. I just walked away looking like everything was fine, when I really felt like yelling at Missy. Time passed by fast and before I knew it school was over. I waited for Lucas at the field where we would go and meet up on Tuesdays.

"Where is he?" I said out loud. But the thought of Missy and Lucas came into my mind and he probably ditched me today for Missy so I left.

**Lucas' P.O.V**

_Where is she? She was supposed to be here. She probably ditched me because of Missy. So I left._

**Riley's P.O.V**

**In my room**

_I wish Maya was here_. There was a knock on the window. It was Maya. I opened the window and she came in.

"Hey Riley!"she said cheerfully. But her smile disappeared when she saw me frowning.

"What's wrong? Is it Lucas?" I nodded. _She took a deep breath._

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I'm going to the dance with Austin." I told her. Her eyes widened.

"Umm…are you talking about the Austin that's in your dad's class with us?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, why?" I responded.

"I overheard Austin talking to ? about their plan to embarrass you at the dance on Saturday," Maya said. _I was confused I thought Austin would never dothat_. _Who should I trust?_

"Maya, but he would never do anything like this! Let's just find out at the dance," I was super confused. _Austin seems like a nice guy, though_

"I just don't want you to get hurt or embarrassed!" Maya said. _What if Maya is right? I will get embarrassed._

**Maya's P.O.V**

_I hope Riley does the right thing and not go to the dance with Austin. She always had a huge crush on Lucas, why can't she just tell Lucas how she feels? Or why can't she just not go to the dance with Austin?_

"Riley, tell Austin you can't go to the dance with him! Or I will!" those words slipped out of my mouth. She frowned at me.

"Are you threatening me? She asked hurtfully. She ran away with tears dripping from her eyes down to her chin. What did I do? I just made a horrible mistake!


	4. The rumor

**Riley's P.O.V**

_Why is Maya doing this to me? She already knows about the Lucas problem._

Beep! Beep! _A text? From Lucas?! _

**Bold/Lucas**

Normal/Riley

**Hi Riley**

What do u want, Lucas?

**Riley, I'm sorry**

I'm not mad at u anymore

**Thanks, Riles ****J**

I gotta go. Byee

**Bye**

_Well that was obviously a lie._

**Maya's P.O.V**

"Finally, I found you," I said in relief. Riley looked confused.

"My place isn't that big ya know," Riley commented.

"Look, Riles I'm sorry. I never meant to say that," I apologized.

"You are my best friend, almost like a sister to me. I know you would never say that on purpose," Riley said kindly and made that smile making me feel much better.

"Thanks Riles! Ya know if Lucas doesn't have feelings for you it's his loss. You're a great friend and I'm glad that you're in my life," I replied smiling. She smiled back.

"So, do you wanna go get some ice cream?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Sure, how about at the creamery?" she requested.

"Anything for my best friend," I replied.

**At the creamery**

**Riley's P.O.V**

"Hey, look! Farkle is here!" I shouted.

"Hey, guys!" Farkle greeted while smiling. Maya and I both waved. Farlke's smile disappeared.

"I have some bad news," Farkle told us.

"What happened?" asked Maya.

"There's a rumor that Lucas and Missy are dating," he said quietly hoping I wouldn't be able to hear him.

My eyes got wide, even a few tear came rolling down.

"I have to go," I said quickly while running out.

SORRY IT'S SOO SHORT! BUT I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE BY TOMORROW.


	5. Author's Note

Okay, so I know I haven't posted in a while, but I assure you I will try my best. Another chappy is coming your way. This website is just not cooperating me right now so i can't upload another chappy. P.s. comment some QOTD questions and i might add them in a chappy and give you a shout out. ~K


	6. Dresses and New Couple

Okay, you do not know how sorry I am for updating sooo late. But enjoy this new chapter.

**Riley's P.O.V**

_Okay, I don't know for sure if Missy and Lucas are really dating, but the thought of it crushes me. But at the same time, it wouldn't surprise me that Lucas chose "The Missy Bradford" over a girl like me. After about 30 minutes of alone, Maya finally found me. _She saw my tears and sighed, "C'mon Riles, Lucas is just a teenage boy. Just a regular, idiotic teenage boy. He isn't worth crying for."

-TIME PASS-

_And this time I actually listened. Lucas IS just a teenage boy, not something I can't live without. I don't need him, I have my family, Maya, and Farkle and that's all the people I need in my life. Time passed by fast and before I knew it, the dance was only 2 days away. I was bored so I texted Maya._

Bold=Maya/_Italics=Riley_

_Hey Maya!_

**Sup Little Plant**

_So do ya wanna go to the mall to buy our dresses for the dance cuz im rly bored?_

**Sur**

_Come in 30 minutes?_

**Kay**

_Byeeeee_

**Bai**

END OF TEXT

I took a ten minute shower, put on a long-sleeve magenta shirt, a floral dress on top of it, black leggings, and combat boots. After that, my mom made me eat cereal. 5 minutes later, the buzzer went off.

"Losers, it's Maya."

I went to press the talk button and replied, "I'll be down in a sec."

-MALL-

_I bought this red dress and Maya bought a blue one(the ones they wore at the buggy awards and the hair accessories). We went to the food court because we were both hungry. At the food, we saw Lucas and Missy kissing. I WILL KILL THAT BULLDOZER! Wait, calm down Riles. You don't need him. He isn't worth it. Take a deep breath. Inhale and exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

_"That's the spirit Riles, don't cry," she says patting my back._

_"Hey guys!" Lucas greeted us cheerfully. Instead of saying hello back, we just waved._

_"Lucas get away from those losers. You could get loserphobia if you're too close to them. C'mon let's go." And Missy grabbed his arm and walked away._

_I know this isn't that good because I'm rushing. Next chapter should be out at either Friday or Saturday._

**QOTD: Do you have Wattpad?**

_**AOTD: I do.**_

_**Comment down your answer.**_

**~K**


	7. The Dance

_So who's excited for Girl Meets First Date? Riley and Lucas have their first date!_

**Riley's P.O.V**

_Oh my gosh today's the dance! I'm sooo excited! Maya found a date too, Bradley. Still kinda bummed about Lucas and Missy, but you can't have everything you want in life, right? It was already 5 so I took a quick shower, put on my dress, curled my hair, applied my makeup, and put on my heels. Suddenly, there was on my door._

_"Come in!"_

_"Woah Riles you look amazing!" Maya complimented._

_"Tha- woah...Maya! Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You look stunning!"_

_She blushed and smiled shyly. We put on our jackets and my Dada drove us to the dance. We saw Lucas and ran up to him._

_"Hey. You look amazing Riles." He said. I blushed._

_"Sup cowboy." Maya greeted him._

_"H-hi Lucas."_

_Just then Missy and Austin came in. Missy looked pretty annoyed._

_"Ughhh...what did I tell you about hanging with those losers? You choose me or them?" Missy questioned._

_"Look Missy, the only reason I agreed to going to the dance with you was because I HAD to say yes. I'd choose my friends over you any day. Goodbye Missy." Lucas replied._

_"Whatever. Grow up." She rolled her eyes and left._

_"Wait Missy." I shouted. She turned her head so she was facing me._

_"Boop."_

_So how was that? Anyway pls check my Wattpad account, StArBuCkSiSbAe18. I'll be uploading a story soon. Sorry it was like super short. ~K_


	8. Chapter 8

**LAST CHAPTER GUYS! HOPE YA LIKE IT!**

**Riley's P.O.V**

_I sat there on the table alone. Austin walked up to me and said, "Riley do you wanna dance?"_

_I smiled. _" Sure."

_A slog song came on and we started dancing like in Beauty and The Beast. It was magical._

"Riley can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Of course."

"How would you react if, I don't know, these two evil geniuses dumped paint on you?"

"Wha-" before I could say 'what', he and Missy dumped green paint all over me. It was so embarrassing.

_Everyone stopped to look at me and laughed. I've always wanted to be in the center of attention but not like this._

"Why would you do this, Austin?"

"Cause you're a quirky dork that nobody should care about."

_Tears rolled down my cheeks. I ran as fast as I could to the nearest girls' bathroom. Suddenly, I heard a knock._

"Um..Riley, it's Lucas."

"Go away!"

"Nope. I'm coming in."

"What?! This is a girls' room!"

"But I really need to talk to you."

"Fine." I replied.

"Look, Riley, I um really like you. And I was hoping if you would want to dance with me."

"But what about the paint?"

"You look pretty no matter what. Even if you have green paint all over you." _I blushed._

_We went to the dancefloor and showed off some of our cool moves. It felt like the most fun I've ever had in a while. There was a slow song and I went up to Lucas. We danced to it, which felt like forever. _

When the song ended, I asked, "You know those moments we were talking about that we will remember forever?"

"Yeah." _I put my hands on both sides of his face and kissed him quickly. A smile formed on his face. I could see my dad in the background and to my surprise he was grinning as well._

**THE END!**

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY! PLEASE READ MY OTHER BOOKS ON WATTPAD.**

**MY USERNAME IS roBAEna!**


End file.
